Betrayed
by Lady Tonu
Summary: Betrayal comes in many forms but it always creates the same effect - the burning ache in her chest that tells her he has done it again.
1. Chapter 1

** Chapter One**

_Disclaimer Applies. I don't own InuYasha._

A soft sigh escaped her lips as she stared out over the lands that were hers by birthright. She, Mikazuki, was the sole heir to the Western Lands of Japan a right that had been in their family for generations. She had fought off all the suitors for her hand and with a grace only a regal lady of her bloodline could possess. What one noticed about the young demoness was the fact she was extremely proud of her bloodline, the fact that it had not been tarnished with the blood of any other youkai or human since its founding in the beginning.

Taking a step back from the window in the tower she stayed in she brushed a finely clawed hand through her long silver hair, a small smirk on her blood red lips. Soon she would rule over this land without a care in the world, no man to slow her down or hamper the progress she wanted made. She wanted to be known for her prowess and strength, not as the dutiful wife of some lord who came in and stole her birthright away.

Looking over into the floor-length mirror on the other side of the room Mikazuki grinned. She was a fine looking demoness one that possessed both power and grace. She had long silver hair, neatly tied back into an ornate ponytail on the top of her head. Her markings were delicate and beautiful – the crescent moon marking on her forehead being where she received her name. It had been often told to her by her ailing mother that when her father took one look at his little girl he broke into a debonair grin and decided from that moment to call his little girl Mikazuki.

Suddenly, as if to break the trance she was in from watching herself in the mirror her faithful servant Jaken bowed as he entered her room. His leathery green skin and large cat-like eyes showing he was an imp, and a relatively young one due to how deep his voice was. "Tell me Jaken, who is my last suitor." Mikazuki purred out, her bright gold eyes gleaming as she thought of finally being able to ascend to the title of 'Lady of the West'.

"My lady," Jaken squawked out in his deep voice, bowing deeply in his earth-brown robes, "Your last suitor – he is none other than your father's right-hand-man Toga." Jaken answered, bowing deeper as he knew that this would be a great blow to his Lady's pride.

Her golden eyes widening Mikazuki took a step back but quickly regained her all to contrived composure. "Toga?" she asked again, her voice dripping with animosity at the man who she thought understood her need to be the Lady of the West. Toga had been her best friend and confidant for years. In fact, Toga's father was the general of the Western armies at one point before his untimely death!

"Yes Milady." Jaken squawked out again, feeling the sting of his ladies finely shoed foot on his face.

"You'd better pray you were lying." She whispered her voice dark as her eyes turned to molten pools of gold.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Her dark stormy gold eyes looked over the scene in front of her. There was her father, Hideki-dono, her esteemed mother, and Toga. They did not hear her approach but she could clearly see that they felt her presence in the room.

"What is this news father that I have heard?" she asked, not even sitting down. Her esteemed mother looked down at her hands, then away from the room. The tension in the room was so steady and consuming that it permeated everything. Even the fabric of the kimono Mikazuki was wearing.

"That depends on what you have heard Mikazuki." Hideki-dono answered as he looked up at his daughter. His golden eyes met hers with a steadfast knowledge that what was about to transpire would not be met with esteem by his daughter. But, in all honesty she was well beyond the age of matrimony and if he did not marry her off soon she would bring shame to his family. Curse her pride and reluctance to marry she would be married if he had to drag her to the ceremony! He needed a male heir! He was not going to let his lineage die with his daughter. A daughter that if she had her way would never marry.

"Is it true that Toga is my last suitor? Is it true you have agreed to this match?!" she exclaimed, her voice rising as the anger inside of her bubbled forth.

"Calm down Mikazuki, you dishonor yourself." He stated before he took a sip of his tea and then cast a glance towards Toga.

Toga was a tall youth, taller than Mikazuki. He too had long white hair distinctive of their clan and bright gold eyes that were also traits of the tribe. Unlike Mikazuki who carried the crescent moon on her forehead like her mother Toga carried the stripes of a war dog.

"Tell me the truth father." She hissed, her eyes gleaming.

"The marriage between you and Toga will take place at the next full-moon."

At this Mikazuki's eyes narrowed. She turned and stormed out of the room. Walking to her room she grabbed the door to the outside and slammed it open, the paper in the door ripping from the force she used.

Walking out into the grassy area outside her room she felt the need to scream, to change, and to somehow let the world understand her anguish about what was happening. She was stuck in a world where she had no control over anything and it infuriated her. Whirling around her eyes widened.

Standing there was Toga, his golden eyes gleaming with ambivalence. "I did not want this situation either Mikazuki."


End file.
